Modern Designs for Better Living
Modern Designs for Better Living is the ninth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 28, 1999. It was directed by Bryan Spicer and written by John Ridley. Synopsis When he goes on his first raid, Davis inadvertently endangers a young boy he is trying to help; Doc begins to think that the overdose his father took may not have been accidental; to get a critically ill woman to the hospital, the firefighters knock down an apartment wall and lower her out a high story window. Full Summary Davis is excited about his first police raid, but Malcolm, a kid he's trying to save from a life of crime, works for the intended target, a bookie. To prevent Malcolm from being arrested during the police offensive, Davis tricks Malcolm into meeting him at Madison Square Garden for a basketball game. Learning of Davis' actions, Sully points out that the bookie will automatically assume that Malcolm set him up for arrest. Davis cautions Malcolm to hide and the youth rebukes Davis for putting his life in jeopardy. Morales treats Doc's father, John Parker for an apparently accidental drug overdose. After learning the overdose was intentional, Doc confronts his dad, who admits the truth: he is old and wants to die. After much agonizing, Doc tells Morales about the suicide attempt, forcing her to confine the old man to the hospital against his will for a psychiatric evaluation. Meanwhile, paramedics Kim and Bobby stabilize Tina, an extremely obese girl with heart failure. Police officers Bosco and Yokas arrange with Doherty and other firemen to remove the wall of Tina's bedroom and hoist her down to a truck to transport her to the hospital. Bobby's ex-convict brother, Matty, pays rent to live with Bobby, but Bobby suspects that the rent money came from a robbery and hurts Matty with his suspicions. Yokas gives her husband, Fred an ultimatum about his drinking problem. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sara Morales * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Jon Seda as Matty Caffey * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD Guest Starring * Sophie K. as Tina * Marilyn Chris as Rena * Jade Yorker as Malcolm Lewis * Richard Bright as Alchy Joe * Patrick Collins as Reynolds * Reuben Jackson as Cassidy * Jose Soto as Jenkins * David Fonteno as Captain Haynes (listed as David Wolos-Fonteno) * Bill Cwikowski as R8 Captain * Otto Sanchez as Mikey * Santiago Douglas as Simons * French Napier as Nunce * Carlos Pizarro as Danny Montez * Richard V. Licata as Mr. Patillo Trivia * The storyline of Malcolm is supposedly a continuation (was included in the previously section), however there were no scenes with that storyline in any of the previous episodes. Malcolm's previously scene is later seen on the next episode. * The photograph of Doc's parents is actually a picture of Ossie Davis (who plays John Parker in this episode) and his wife, actress Ruby Dee. Music * The Four Tops did "Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)" from their "Ultimate Collection" cd * Tone Loc did "Wild Thing." Gallery Modern Designs for Better Living.jpg Quotes :Doc (to his father about how many pills he took): How many did you take? :Doc's Dad: Obviously too many. ---- :Doc (to Carlos): So, if you get an "A," does your teacher give you a gold star or a smiley face? :Carlos: What is so funny? :Doc: Just... hearing a grown man say "homework." ---- :Carlos (to Doc): Uh, I don't suppose you could drive a little more smoothly? :Doc: Well, I'm sorry. I guess we should have brought the Lexus today. ---- :Davis: We need any special equipment? :Sully: Special equipment? We're taking down a bookie, not Lex Luthor. ---- :Doorman: This is a nice block with some decent people. :Yokas: Oh, yeah, you're real decent, you're all saints. Somebody should let the Pope know what you're doing. ---- :Kim (to Bobby about Matty): If you ask me, the only gesture he's giving you is the finger. ---- :Doc's Dad: I don't need help. I am tired of my life! Category:Episodes Category:Season One